


Promise

by nxea_bc



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 01:39:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17458163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nxea_bc/pseuds/nxea_bc
Summary: Angelina and David are a couple, a little one sided though. They're in high school, but isn't it always like that? Angelina doesn't really reciprocate David's feelings so she's been trying to. She feels bad that this boy is in love with her when she didn't really acknowledge him. David sees that she always seems exhausted, tired, and quiet. He always thought that she was just bored with him. But she breaks down in front of him and he realizes her problem.She's depressed, heavily. And now that he knows, he wants to help her.[This is not fandom related .-. It's an original work?]





	Promise

**Author's Note:**

> To whoever reads this, thank you so much for giving this work a try! I will try my best to make it amazing!!

Angelina smiled softly at David, swinging their intertwined hands. She still felt guilty after a month of them dating. She couldn't handle the guilt two weeks into their relationship and told him that she didn't feel as strongly as he did to her. He was hurt, of course, but understood. She had never been one to be in relationships or anything. Yet, she had offered to try. He was happy that she wanted to try and be with him, but a little bad. David didn't want her to feel forced or anything. He wanted her to be comfortable, telling her that it was fine, that she didn't have to. She kept insisting, a half smile on her lips. He gave in, shaking his head, “Alright, but I don't want you to be forced.”

 

“Its fine. I want to. I've never really been in a relationship with someone, and I want to try. Don't feel bad. Maybe I'll fall in love with you too.” She laughed. He blushed but nodded.

 

“Thank you, I guess.”

 

So now, here they were: Hand in hand, acting like a couple in the halls. 

 

David knew she still didn't feel the same way about him, and he was starting to feel the tiniest bit insecure. Was he that hard to like? Was he too boring? Too anything?

 

Angelina looked up at him, feeling him tense.

 

“You ok, David?”

 

He nodded, “I'm fine.” His voice didn't match his words. His voice was clipped, strained. Angelina looked down, biting her lip anxiously. It was obvious.

 

David let go of her hand, smiling, “We gotta go to class.”

 

 Angelina frowned, “Can't we just skip? Plea~se?” She pulled him away from her class door, not wanting to leave. He chuckled.

 

“Ang, you need to get to class. The finals are coming up in a few days.” He pulled her back, opening her door and softly ushering her in. She sighed, “You demon. Can I have a hug then?” He smiled, “Sure.” David wrapped his arms around her, holding her. She sighed, feeling exhausted already. She hated it. Feeling this way all the damn time. He moved to let her go, but she held him tighter.

 

He just smiled and hugged her back again.

 

When he left, she felt drained, empty. She walked into her class, sitting by Chloe, her friend. Chloe side eyed her, “People are talking, Ang.”

 

“What? Why are you always so cryptic?” She mumbled, pulling out her textbook. 

 

Chloe frowned and pulled out line paper, the scratching of her pencil barely audible over the noise of the class. She slid the paper over and leaned her head on her hand as she watched her friend's reaction to the words on the paper.

 

Angelina gaped at the paper, irritation erupting in her chest, “Did Sasha start this?” Chloe shrugged her shoulders, turning forward as the bell rang.


End file.
